the_royal_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xyzpdqbgs/The Royal Academy RP - REBOOT (Sign Ups)
Hey guys! I've decided to make the new sign up blog due to Bullet's current absence. As he mentioned (...and so does the title of this blog post), a reboot of TRA is on the way. But first, there has to be sign ups (Which is now here)! Applications for this RP are always open! Description : Welcome to '''The Royal Academy', where 99% of all students succeed and students transition to their adult years fully prepared for what life has to offer. The school itself is particularly interesting, having an unique history, unusually bubbly teachers and a diverse range of students. When the next school year fires up and a new superintendent takes rule, things within the school seem to take a turn (magically, mentally and physically). Students are left to question the sanity of the school and what would become of them as they dive deeper into various mysteries, namely a recent murder as well as the supernatural abilities of various kids and adults.'' : A basic day-to-day school-life RP, while also going into the lives of the students as they explore the many mysteries of the city and more, while also in the midst of a city-wide crime investigation. Current Part: Part 1 Sign Up Sheet *'Name: '''Name goes here *'Age: Student characters should be 14+ (unless they have skipped a grade and are entering freshmen year). Outside characters who ''are a part of the rp can be of any age. *'Appearance: '''Use any appearance generator, word description or drawing for this. (If you do not know of any appearance generators, here are some suggestions) *'Alignment: Here is an explanation on alignments. *'Quick Bio: '''Quick explanation of that character and maybe some background. *'Face claim/FC: Fictional person used for the characters appearance. (Not a requirement) ✦ *'Voice claim/VC:' Person/Character's voice used for the oc's voice (Not a requirement) ✦'Note:' As a reminder, "Faceclaims" can also be icons you made of your own oc as well. If you're using faceclaim icons that someone else made, please do not use fan art icons that are made by other people unless the original artist was okay with their art being used in that manner. Some icon sets (Mostly ones of anime/manga/video game characters) contain unsourced fan art and it counts as stolen art as well, even if they mention that they'd take it down if noted. Please do '''''not use random irl people on the internet. Celebs are fine. Also, remember to credit as well if requested. Accepted: *Magical characters (So long as they're not overpowered!) *Fandom (Unless they majorly conflict with this rp's verse), self insert, or general OCs Not Accepted: *Canon characters Additional stuff *Some of the staff members of TRA have been pre-selected and they will be various characters from the MySims series (Seeing as some elements of the rp are used from the series) or OCs. The MySims teachers are shared control, meaning anyone partaking in the rp can control them. As for OC teachers, whether they're shared or not is up to the user who created them. *Outside characters can also be shared control as well. Again, whether they're shared or not is up to the user who created them. *Wanted staff or ocs will be listed if needed. Category:Blog posts Category:Sign Ups Category:Roleplay